


Red Freckles And Manga

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I have no idea what to tag this as, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Sharing a Room, Stand Alone, but there's kissing, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoba Johsai goes on a school trip with Shiratorizawa, where Mattsun ends up sharing a room with Tendou and learns he's not as bad as he once thought.





	Red Freckles And Manga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/gifts).



Mattsun had a pair of earbuds in his ear as he walked down a less than busy sidewalk, listening to the sounds of an upbeat jazz track he put on there not too long ago. The dead silence and borderline peacefulness resonating throughout him as he leaned his head back, feeling the wind of the evening run through the back of his hair.

It was just after volleyball practice, walking home down the same route aimlessly he was so familiar with, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Makki all in tow. The noise of the music drowned out Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s bickering enough to satisfy him, focusing in on the empty space of the sidewalk.

The sun was starting to set, painting the skies nice shades of orange and purple, an early evening after some long practice with the volleyball club. Nationals were right around the corner, and Mattsun could already feel himself growing weary from spending most of his free time studying. Day in and day out his life felt like it was consumed with books and practice. He didn't hate it by any stretch of the imagination, but Mattsun felt himself crave a bit more excitement as he neared the ever approaching graduation day.

“Mattsun, are you going?” Above all else, especially above Mattsun’s dull thoughts, Oikawa’s voice could be heard. Loud and high, with a slight calm pitch as he singled him out and Mattsun took out his earbuds.

He hadn't been paying attention at all, but Oikawa was now standing in front of them as they walked along the sidewalk, shoving his hands in his pockets as he tried to grasp the idea of what their captain was talking about.

“Going where?” Mattsun raised an eyebrow, a genuine and confused question as he eyed Makki, who was walking next to him, phone out as he saw him fiddle with an app. It was clear he also wasn't paying attention.

“The trip next week.” Oikawa said it like it was the most obvious thing ever, eyes wide and nudging his head forward, like he couldn't believe Mattsun forgot. Honestly, the only thing Mattsun even zoned in on was the way Oikawa’s perfectly curled, light brown hair moved in the wind.  

“We’re having a conjoined field trip with Shiratorizawa.” Iwaizumi added in, he was walking along the other side of Mattsun, to his left as Makki remained on his right and Oikawa remained in the front, leading the way as the dim lights overhead illuminated their walk home. Mattsun normally thought it was a good thing they all lived so close together, but tonight he was starting to regret that feeling.

“Ah.” He nodded his head, remembering the trip Oikawa was going on about. It had amused him he had forget, though considering all he had been thinking about recently, it came as no surprise.

It seemed when he wasn’t studying, then his head was filled with thoughts of the future, university, careers, life in general. All obligations that were expected of someone of his age and his peers around him. Any typical conversation he had nowadays involved people talking about what they were doing after high school, but Mattsun still yet had to figure that out.

Oikawa was already getting drafted for the national volleyball team, meanwhile Iwaizumi wanted to be a doctor, and Makki decided to go to a university in Tokyo. Mattsun chose to join Makki and figured he could figure out the rest later, but that still didn't dispel the sense of boredom he was feeling day in and day out. Mattsun needed excitement, and more than just Oikawa’s random outbursts.

“What’s so bad about it? We get out of class for two days. Sounds like fun if you ask me.” Makki snorted, laughing. It was clear he was just about as fed up with classes and studying as Mattsun was.

Well it’s not like he could blame the guy, Mattsun had been best friends with Makki since they were little kids and the two of them did just about everything together. Maybe this school trip with Shiratorizawa was the kind of break Mattsun needed, at least a distraction from everything, despite how much he knew Oikawa was going to complain about it.

“Sounds like fun?” Oikawa choked on air, stopping in his tracks and coughing as he placed a hand over his chest. His eyes wide in disbelief as if he didn't believe what Makki just uttered. “Makki, how can you think for even a minute that something like that can be fun. Have you forgotten that -”

“Here we go.” Without thinking, Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun all spoke in unison, rolling their eyes as they were all certain Oikawa was about to go on a little tangent.

“ - that Ushijima will be there. I can't stand that guy, he’s just so smug, undefeated and they have the nerve to call him the best in the prefecture. I can’t stand him, and more than anything I want him to be defeated. Do you know how intolerable it’s going to be having to share space with him when we go on that trip tomorrow?”

“There, there, princess.” Mattsun offered false sympathy, patting Oikawa’s back lightly as the four of them resumed their walking down the sidewalk. By now Mattsun had hoped there was a remedy to combat Oikawa’s little rants, but as he learned over the many years, there wasn't.

He couldn't say that kind of behavior wasn't expected, because when it came to Oikawa he could be anything but civil. However, Mattsun still had a hard time figuring out how Oikawa could find someone like Ushijima so intolerable. The guy was strong and smart, he knew he was good, but when it came down to it he was relatively calm and didn't pick fights with other people. If anything, Mattsun thought someone with a more _flamboyant_ personality would be more difficult to deal with.

“Just don't go picking fights with him, okay?” Iwaizumi offered some words of reassurance, shrugging his shoulders and moving past Oikawa as the captain stood there dumbfounded.

Oikawa was surprisingly easy to read, and Mattsun knew right now he was baffled how his friends weren't as annoyed and mad as he was. His mouth hung wide open like he was trying to find the proper words to say, only to be interrupted by a snarky retort as Makki teased him.

“You know, I heard we have to share rooms with them. Wouldn't it be funny if Oikawa got paired up with Ushijima?”

“Makki, how dare you wish such a thing!” Oikawa yelled, stammering as he regained his composure and joined them a few feet ahead. “How can you guys not see Ushijima as the threat he is.”

“Because he’s not.” Again without even thinking, the three of them spoke in unison,  similar bleak expression on their faces as they all stared at Oikawa, who was still just as bewildered as before.

“Well then.” He huffed, his tone somewhere between annoyed and curious. “Who do you three think is the worst on their team?”

“Tendou Satori.”

Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun all shared a glance, realizing they all just said the same thing and were most likely thinking the same thing.

Well, Mattsun thought it wasn't that hard to believe. He had a much easier time dealing with calm people, Ushijima being one of them. When people didn't say much, even when they were aware of their own abilities or over confident, it was a lot more manageable than dealing with someone who was as flashy as Tendou.

Tendou was the definition of eccentric; tall, lanky, and weird. Mattsun remembered specifically he had these sunken in eyes that made him appear like he was always tired, with bright red hair and freckles too that made him stick out. There was always something about him that rubbed Mattsun the wrong way, whether it be his weird personality or what, but Mattsun didn't like him. He was starting to understand Oikawa’s sentiment of not wanting to go on the trip.

“Tendou? Why?” Oikawa said it like he couldn't wrap his head around the idea, eyes blinking as he awaited an answer.

“His game sense is incredibly good.” Iwaizumi spoke up, hand placed on his chin as he pondered. “The ability to guess where blocks are going to be needed and pull them off is frightening and incredibly enviable.”

“It feels like he’s not even human.” Mattsun added in, a hushed whisper he was sure escaped Oikawa’s ears.

“Plus, he just freaks me out.” Makki shrugged his shoulders as he grimaced, like he was shivering at the very thought of Tendou.

Mattsun couldn't say anything more, but he agreed with everything Iwaizumi and Makki said. There wasn't quite a single word someone could use when describing Tendou. Eccentric? Flashy? Flamboyant? All those seemed to be good synonyms, but all of them still didn't seem to do him justice.

“I remember he was staring at me one time during a match against Shiratorizawa, his eyes were like they were seeing into my soul.” Makki cringed, and Mattsun remembered all too well the feeling he was talking about.

It was just these cold eyes looming over in their direction as they did their warm-ups. At first he thought Tendou was observing them, but as his blood ran cold, he knew it was because of something else. Maybe if he was lucky, Mattsun wouldn't have to see Tendou on this trip at all.

“Well, I hope one of you gets stuck rooming with Tendou, then!” Oikawa laughed, intentional malice in his voice that came off sounding like he didn't actually mean what he was saying.

Mattsun thought Oikawa was being just as petty and bitter as always as he watched him stick his hands in his pockets and walk down the street, turning once he arrived at the curb of the sidewalk and making his way to his house.

The three of them shared an expression, signifying they didn't know what got into Oikawa, but they were glad it was over, at least for now.

Mattsun reached down and pulled his earbuds back into his ears, letting the jazz he was listening to continue as they all went their separate ways, walking home without another word. They all waved and nodded to each other, a friendly gesture as Mattsun let his thoughts scramble.

A trip with another school and sharing rooms with them at that, it sounded like a terrible idea no matter how you looked at it. A learning experience maybe? A chance to hang out or bond with someone you might not normally get along with, that was how most people would probably look at a situation like this.

However with Mattsun it was something else entirely, like the kind of excitement and different he was looking for to save him from the dull school year and the future he was dreading.

He slowly approached the front doorsteps of his house, the characters for _Matsukawa_ embedded across the dark door in light coloring. Mattsun took out his earbuds and licked his lips, mulling over the final thought he had swirling around in his head.

“Rooming with Tendou Satori? There’s no way that could happen.”

 

* * *

 

If he could, Mattsun would eat his own words.

Not only had the school trip been a complete waste of time so far, going in and out of buildings, trying to prepare everyone for _working life_ , which Mattsun still had no idea what that meant, but he also got paired up with the worst possible roommate ever.

Tendou Satori.

Mattsun had all but convinced himself he was cursed by this point. His feet hurt from walking all day and he would have given anything to go home early and not put up with any of this tomorrow, he couldn't possibly see how this trip could get any worse, yet somehow it did.

When he closed his eyes he could still hear the teacher's voice. ‘ _Matsukawa will be rooming with Tendou.’_ He swore he was dreaming, but from the way he caught Makki and Oikawa grinning at him, he knew it was very much real. Mattsun wasn't sure how he had such rotten luck, but Oikawa getting stuck with Ushijima did make him feel a bit better, at least he wouldn't be suffering alone.

The beds were separate, at least.

Mattsun laid down on the bed, the mediocre mattress of a less than boring hotel room could be quite comfortable when you were just tired enough. It wasn't anything that he didn’t expect though.

He was on the far side, already having the curtains drawn and preparing to go to sleep for the night as he lazily took off his white school jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. The only light in the room was the small lighting coming from the lamp that sat on the nightstand between the two twin sized beds. He could already feel that sweet slumber approaching him as he closed his eyelids and let the darkness envelope him.

Mattsun thought he had drifted off to sleep, if only for a few minutes, but was mistaken when the abrupt sound of a noise woke him.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Mattsun must have been dreaming, he swore he was dreaming, and he needed someone to pinch him and wake him up right now. He didn't believe his eyes when he snapped them opened, rubbing the sleep from them as he became familiar with his new surroundings.

Everything was the same, same room, same tired expression, and same exhausted feeling running through Mattsun’s body. But it was also somehow different, with a new person entering the room, one that was tall and lanky, with bright red hair, freckles, and tired eyes. A Shiratorizawa uniform being the most prominent as Mattsun glanced from the bright purple colored pants to this person's face. He didn't need to think twice about who it was, and he didn't know why he expect to see someone different.

Tendou Satori.

“You must be Matsukawa.” He beamed, placing the bag he had in his hand down on the spare bed. He smiled as he walked over and extended his hand out for Mattsun to shake it, which he did reluctantly.

“Call me Mattsun.” It was a natural reaction by this point, but Mattsun didn't like the sound of his full name, it sounded too formal, made him feel like too much of an adult, which he was, but he hated the responsibility that came with that. He had always preferred to being called Mattsun.

“Alright, Mattsun it is.” Tendou smiled brightly, releasing his grip, which Mattsun just noticed was no doubt cutting off the circulation from some of his fingers.

He stretched his fingers out and tried to ignore Tendou to the best of his ability, maybe with any luck his roommate for the next few days would be just as tired as he was and go to bed soon. Mattsun thought he was being a bit too hopeful though. If he learned anything this week so far, it was that anything he didn't want to happen was bound to happen, and now he was hoping Tendou didn't snore.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mattsun watched as Tendou pulled a few things out of his bag, first a pair of bright blue pajamas with white swans on them. He was guessing his red haired roommate wasn't a fan of sleeping in the nude or in boxers like he was, maybe that was a good thing.

After the pajamas followed a stack of manga, not just one or two to hold him over through this trip, but a _stack_. Mattsun counted as he glanced over all of the colorful spines, there had to be at least ten or fifteen of them.

He thought about asking him, about questioning why one person would need so much manga for just a weekend trip, but he could feel a voice in the back of his mind telling him it was a terrible idea. Mattsun already didn't have the highest opinion of Tendou from his past experiences, and he would have given anything to not have to interact with him this weekend at all.

Was Oikawa having this tough of a time with Ushijima?

“Have we met before?” So much for the not interacting with him at all thing. Tendou cocked his head to the side, neck elongated to the point where it looked freaky, with his eyes wide and curious as he sat the manga down on the edge of the bed.

“I don't think so.” He lied, Mattsun had seen Tendou before, just never interacted with him. Mattsun figured Tendou probably didn’t recognize him at all, so why bring it up? This was still technically the first time they had spoken.

Mattsun normally liked to keep to himself, even Makki and him only met because they decided to pull a prank on someone when they were kids. He couldn't see how someone like Tendou was so eager to strike up a conversation, maybe that was just another thing he disliked about him.

He thought maybe he was just being evasive and rude, but Mattsun still wasn't too fond of the guy. Tendou was far too eccentric for his liking, difficult to deal with, and he didn't see anyway he was going to make it through the night.  Still, he didn't want to seem like a complete asshole, so he thought he would flatter him, entertain him until his eyes felt too heavy and he needed to sleep.

“Actually.” Mattsun spoke as if he was mid thought, talking slowly as he made the decision over which words he was going to choose. “Are you on the volleyball team? I think I’ve seen you before.” It was about as vague as he could get, striking up a conversation and asking a question he already knew the answer to. However, Tendou seemed intrigued, grinning with enthusiasm as he jumped with an answer.

“Yes.” He all but yelled, eyes wide with alertness as he made his way over to Mattsun’s side of the room.

All he could do was lean back on the bed, feeling his fingers grip into the mattress for support and try to keep Tendou out of his personal space. He could see the whites in Tendou’s eyes from how close they were, and Mattsun swore he was becoming one with the less than firm mattress, never mind the rising feeling of heat he was starting to feel in his chest.

It wasn't pain exactly, just _different_ , a feeling Mattsun didn't know how to describe. Hot but not, cold but not, making him feel everything and nothing at the same time as he focused in on Tendou’s lips and listened to him. He thought it best to dispel the thought and feeling from his mind, thinking it was just a cold or a side effect of walking in and out of buildings all day.

“What position do you play?” Tendou’s position didn't falter though, still smiling and eager as he towered over Mattsun.

He had this odd innocence about him, like he could be doing something completely suggestive and not realize it at all. Opposite of that he also seemed like the kind of person who could be into some really kinky shit, Mattsun noticed his strong hands and arms leaning against the wall, maybe he wasn't so innocent at all.

Not that Mattsun had a good excuse for thinking about any of this, of course.

“Middle blocker.” He breathed out his words slowly, so soft he didn't even know if Tendou heard him at all, but he must have. The smile on the redheads face was telling him that he heard him loud and clear.

“Me too!” Tendou boasted. “Hey, do you like manga?” He asked, still with a grin as he walked over and grabbed the stack of manga he placed down moment prior.

He set them down on the nightstand closest to Mattsun’s side. Mattsun watched curiously as Tendou pulled the two off the top and showed them to him.

“Not really, I’ve never read them before.” Truth be told, Mattsun never had a desire for manga, he knew what it was and he had seen plenty of his peers read them before class would start. He even had a few younger cousins who were into it, but Mattsun never considered it. At least, he didn't consider it until today.

“You haven't?” Tendou gasped, it was hard to tell if he was actually offended or not, but he still managed to make himself comfortable, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Mattsun, opening up one of the manga he was holding to the first page.

“Okay, in this issue the main character…” Tendou seemed rather enthusiastic, gleaming as he pointed to the first panel, explaining to Mattsun what the issue was about and what the story was. Of course, Mattsun was far too tired to comprehend most of what he was saying, he understood it was an action manga, with robots but that was where it began and ended for him. He felt bad about it though, and in that moment, Mattsun was starting to think he had the wrong idea about Tendou.

Mattsun didn't dislike him at all. Tendou was a little weird, sure, but likeable. He couldn't even remember why he disliked him in the first place.

He was different and Mattsun liked different, he craved different, he craved a distraction from the boredom and impending responsibility he was facing with school and the future. Tendou was the same grade but he seemed so carefree and Mattsun liked that about him. He was nice and friendly, and Mattsun could already hear the mocking tone of Makki judging him for thinking that.

Mattsun liked the way his long fingers flipped over the pages and the way his tired eyes locked with Mattsun’s, making sure he was following along. It felt like Tendou was analyzing him, looking through him and trying to decide what he was going to do next, what the next move he was going to make and what the next word he was going to say was.

It felt borderline pressuring as he lingered, Mattsun swallowing whatever lump was forming in his throat as that heat he was trying to disperse returned. He figured it was a sign, probably. Mattsun wasn't the biggest fan of meeting new people, the thought of having to share a room with someone he didn't know for the weekend had been more irritating than he realized.

But despite all that, he still didn't hate Tendou, quite the opposite actually. Mattsun was finding that even if he disliked meeting new people, he didn't dislike meeting Tendou.

“Mattsun.” Tendou spoke softly, closing the manga and sliding it back over on top of the nightstand.

“What?” Mattsun raised his head up from the slouching position he had been sitting in, his eyes widened with inquisition as Tendou’s face moved closer and closer to his. Those red freckles on his nose becoming more and more prominent and the warm breath hitting against Mattsun’s cheek.

He couldn't say what Tendou was planning or what he was going to say next, but Mattsun was very interested in it nonetheless. Mattsun could feel the warmth resonating within him, calming and peaceful, yet passionate and fierce. Like a heat stirring, tempting him as he brought his lips closer to Tendou’s. Red freckles and manga had never been so enticing to him before.

“Would you like to kiss me?” Tendou said it with an oblivious tone in his voice, almost cheerful as his eyes narrowed.

“Huh?” Mattsun asked with confusion.

“You looked like you wanted to kiss me, Mattsun. Because I certainly wouldn't mind kissing you.”

He pondered for a moment, there were several things to consider, not to mention the sheer amount of bewilderment he felt from Tendou’s statement. Was this considered a hookup? Mattsun wasn't sure what to think. It was different though, a break from the seriousness and responsibility that had been plaguing him recently.

Tendou seemed like anything but serious, but maybe that’s what Mattsun wanted right now. He knew Oikawa would certainly throw a fit if he found out, but still, Mattsun couldn't help but think _why not_?

Mattsun took the puckered lips on Tendou’s face as an open invitation, which it was. As soon as Mattsun moved his head forward, lips only mere centimeters away from lips, close enough to smell the dragonfruit balm Tendou was sporting, he could feel the redhead entangle his hands into the back of his hair, pulling him forward.

Their lips met and it was slow at first, gentle. Mattsun rested a hand on Tendou’s chest, feeling the firm muscles of warm skin as he opened his mouth. Tendou’s warm breath and slippery saliva refreshing as he moaned.

Their tongues danced together as he shut his eyes, following Tendou’s lead as he let him run his fingers through his curls. Mattsun swore he felt himself purr like a kitten, coming up for air as he bit down on Tendou’s lower lip, placing a kiss along his neck.

It was messy and erotic, the way Mattsun could feel a slight excitement build up in him, the way Tendou kissed his lips so tender and affectionately, and the way he ran those long, sensitive fingers across his chest. Mattsun felt like his body was on fire, it was almost too much for him to take - almost.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with making out with the enemy, right? Because Mattsun knew he was enjoying this far too much.

Tendou unbuttoned the first few buttons of Mattsun’s school uniform, exposing skin as icy, slender fingers tickled his collarbone and he sucked a spot right on the nape of his neck.

“Mmh.” Mattsun moaned as a natural reaction, rolling his head back as he exhaled slowly. He grabbed a fistful of hair, fiery red hair, and Tendou placed kisses all the way up his neck until he reached his lips once again.

It was nothing more than making out, relieving some tension, nothing more than lips touching lips, saliva and breathy whimpers into one another as their tongues danced in motion, but it meant everything to Mattsun. It was a break, an escape, something that he very much needed, and he was starting to think he liked Tendou. Or at least liked the way he kissed him enough to want him to do it again, maybe he wanted him to never stop.

“Tendou,” He whispered, words coming out slowly between hot pants. “Can we -”

“Can we do this again some other time?” Tendou somehow knew exactly what he was going to say. Mattsun found it odd at first, puzzling, but it must have been that impeccable guessing ability of his, and Mattsun didn't mind, charmed by it even.

“Yeah, but,” Mattsun swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat as he struggled to form the proper words. It was hard to tell if it was from the kissing or from how he knew his captain was going to hate the words he was about to say.

Maybe Mattsun had turned a bit cynical, but Tendou was nowhere near as bad as he thought.

“Wanna date?” Mattsun asked it in the most nonchalant way he could, but even he knew how bold and outlandish he was sounding.

He expected Tendou to just laugh it off as a joke, but he knew he couldn't deny how serious he was being. Tendou was everything Mattsun needed right now, he was a break from the responsibility, and being around him was the most fun Mattsun had in a long time.

Tendou surprised him, leaning forward and planting another long, heated kiss on Mattsun’s lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

“Hard to believe it’s finally over.” Iwaizumi grumbled, voice groggy with tired eyes as the signature four of them waited in line to get on the bus.

“You’re telling me.” Makki yawned, words barely able to be heard as he covered his mouth and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

The final days for the school trip came and went, it was nothing more than a repeat of going in and out of buildings, meeting tired adults and returning to the same room each night, sleep deprived eyes greeting him the following day.

Each night was also met with Tendou, a makeout session as the two of them sat a bed, sloppy wet kisses and warm hands exploring each others bodies.

They lasted no more than thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of seductive, slippery moans, pants, and bites, each night feeling better than the previous. Mattsun didn't even try to deny his feelings for the redhead anymore, as soon as he would enter the room he would immediately walk over and kiss Tendou’s soft, delicious lips. Tendou would always retort with a ‘ohhhh, I don't even get a hello, Mattsun?’.

It was all in good fun, the two of them laughing after that and proceeding to find the nearest bed, tongues swirling around until one of them decided they should stop before things escalated. After that Tendou retired to reading manga as Mattsun laid in bed next to him, falling asleep and waking up the next day only to rinse and repeat.

He had grown very attached to Tendou over these past few days and he was sad to see him go, but Mattsun knew it wouldn’t be the end. It was only a matter of time before Tendou would be visiting him.

“I’m just happy we get to go back home now.” Makki spoke again, voice less yawn filled and more coherent this time.

“Tch.” Oikawa clicked his tongue, it seemed odd for him to be so quiet, normally he was the kind of person who would never shut up. The three of them all looked at him with amusement.

“What’s gotten into you?” Mattsun asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

“He had to room with Ushijima, remember?” Makki added in, and they all shared a glance of ‘ah’, remembering that small detail.

It was hard to say which one Mattsun felt more sorry for. Oikawa was someone who couldn't be the easiest to room with, he wondered which one of them had it worse. Probably Ushijima.

"I had to room with Tendou. Who'd you guys have to room with?" Mattsun asked curiously.

"A couple of guys on the track team." Makki and Iwaizumi spoke in unison, and they noticed Oikawa's face getting redder and redder by the second, no doubt preparing himself for another one of his heated tangents.

“After the week I had, I never want to see Ushiwaka’s face again, and - what’s he doing here?” Oikawa started off on a tangent, voice getting higher and higher the longer he went on, it was only when he saw a familiar redhead that he stopped.

It was Tendou.

The three of them stared at him with confusion as he walked over and placed an arm around Mattsun’s shoulder. He didn't even offer a glance as Tendou placed a kiss on his cheek. Mattsun could see the sheer look of terror on Oikawa’s face, like he was about to pass out, and the furrowed brows and concerned looks from Iwaizumi and Makki were no better.

“What’s going on?” Iwaizumi asked, being the levelheaded one in the group. Mattsun distinctively remembered how Iwaizumi and Makki didn't like Tendou, he knew they would be the ones to not take this very well, but Mattsun couldn't help but increase their surprise further.

Mattsun turned his head to the side, facing Tendou, and he could see the entire Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa schools staring at them in astonishment as he placed a kiss on Tendou’s lips. It was just as sultry and seductive as before, the same as all the kisses they shared in their hotel room, leaving Mattsun smiling and ready for more as he heard Oikawa shriek.

Everyone within a ten mile radius probably heard Oikawa, but all Mattsun could do was look back to face his captain, a smirk on his face as he let his words resonate within him. Maybe he wouldn't do this if teasing Oikawa hadn't been so fun, but Mattsun couldn't resist, he couldn't resist letting them know about his relationship with Tendou, and seeing Oikawa’s near faint expression as he told him.

“Oh, we’re dating now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened because I found some art of Mattsun and Tendou together, and then [Avery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyena) like the wonderful influence he is, gave me an idea for this fic. I just really like falling in love with rare pairs.  
> I've never written Mattsun before, but over the past several weeks he has slowly become one of my favorite characters so I hope I did him justice.
> 
> This was really fun to write  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
